totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Censorship on Cartoonnetwork
The Sujira anime series aired on Cartoon Network beginning April 10, 2009. At the time, Viz Media and Warner Bros. still earned the rights and distribution before dropping it in early-August 2010, with Bandai Entertainment becoming the anime's new licensor, re-casting few of the character roles and taking out literally almost all the censors done to the show on television format. The people working at Cartoon Network themselves did extremely little and poor editing to the series due to the anime having the exact amount of a fanbase similar to Dragon Ball Z. Therefore, a lot of the scenes that were deemed inappropriate in the original version were either kept without censorship, or toned down a few notches. The network also only re-airs the show after 6:00 P.M. timeslots, ironically because of content that is inapproriate for minors. TV Parental Guidelines systems rated the anime as TV-PG-DVL ("Suggestive Dialogue-Fantasy Violence-Infrequent Coarse Language"). Edits Profanity Cartoonnetwork limited the usage of profanity in the anime and retained at least four swears, the most being words like damn, hell, and bastard. Theme Songs Different from anime that has aired in the past on the television network, CN retained all the songs present in the original version of the anime. The only edit present is that the opening and closing themes are at least six seconds shorter than what they were before, and on a very short notice, the closing themes show the exact depictions of the Japanese version, without random images from different episodes (which is what few viewers would expect from anime licensed by Viz Media). Violence The broadcast version of the anime kept most of the violence in tact, whilst also keeping nearly every scene of blood. This is what almost caused Cartoonnetwork to stop airing the anime, but they refused for unknown reasons. Also, there was a small amount of characters whose technique names were altered. This edit is erased from the Bandai version! Sexuality Nothing here was ever changed due to the anime only having Yaoi and Yuri depictions, which are rarely even all sexual or meant to be graphic in any way; some would say that it's used for comical effect! Those two terms and depictions were kept in Cartoon Network's version of the show because they wanted to show a little taste for "gay love", similar to the third episode of Naruto during a scene where the protagonist (Naruto) wound up accidentally kissing Sasuke Uchiha, although this scene was actually cut for younger viewers to not become literally shocked. Also, Zakura Aori's (a split personality of Kokura's) sizable, large breasts had no censorship changes. Japanese Culture The original version had at least five whole different aspects based on real japanese culture. Anime trends were one of them, in which one character (particularly Kazumi) goes ahead and basically bickers about information that really doesn't help a situation. Another aspect is that one of the characters in the anime, Nimadoru Habarushi, was a neko (a human-looking character with few cat-like characteristics) who usually spends her free time sleeping and eating almost nothing but raw fish and ramen. The word "neko" or any form of it wasn't removed from the Cartoo Network broadcast, since it was only one word. Parodies in this anime were also depicted, such as in few episodes shown, a character references one different anime or manga series and goes too far by cosplaying as those characters (few examples of this were mainly Dragon Ball Z, Hellsing, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and BLEACH). All of this wasn't worth the network having to edit. Reception English dub showings of this anime on Cartoon Network were mixed (Viz Media), with more recent reviews being fairly positive due to having perfect dialogue, absolute humor, and overall voice acting (Bandai Entertainment). Anime News Network stated that Total Drama Sujira was one of the much newer anime shows on Cartoon Network that would stay faithful to the original version, alongside the popular Dragon Ball series. More reviews have spreaded, and the people of Bandai Entertainment were the most of them all: they said that the anime should've gotten licensed by them first, since anime similar to the entire Sujira series looks like something Bandai would acquire the rights to. English dubbing to them was confusing though, because Viz Media personally hired the voice actors of Studiopolis, celebrity work, and even FUNimation Entertainment. Nonetheless, it seemed to do a good job. They themselves also reconsidered the dub as a horrible thing after Viz dropped the series. Bandai would later take up all the rights, distribution, and marketing later on... One thing they did was recast a few roles so that the voice actors were entirely in a Studiopolis-like setting (ex. Ryo Tetsumaki was voiced by Micah Solusod for Viz Media, and currently Johnny Yong Bosch for Bandai Entertainment). They never hired any voice actors outside of Studiopolis. Bandai Entertainment even took their pleasure of re-dubbing the entire Total Drama Sujira anime by releasing it on DVD formats. As of now, they said that the series was in "good hands", and wanted the voice work to be something like one would expect from the Blazblue series (which was based entirely on Guilty Gear). Trivia *After the end of the closing credits on the Cartoon Network version, there is the Williams Street Productions logo for five seconds which then cuts to the skull and crossbones. This is the second anime to air on Cartoonnetwork that uses this; IGPX was the first. But this could be the second or third show with the logo itself since Cartoon Network's '''Run It Back '''program (airs regularly on Sundays at 8:00 A.M. - 9:00 A.M.) also uses it. *Cartoon Network had been reported to the FCC for Total Drama Sujira at least two times, mostly due to few complaints from soccer moms. Ted Turner actually filed a lawsuit against FCC himself, clearly stating that the show is for viewers that are older than 12. The company stood down after hearing Ted's statement. *The original rating in Japan was PG-12, since that country had no television rating system of its own and followed Eirin. *Most of the viewers consider this anime to be have brought in by both former Cartoon Network president Jim Samples and the fanbase of the series. Furthermore, Stuart Snyder went against airing the anime unless various edits were made, but later standed down... ﻿